1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to antennas, and particularly to an antenna suitable for use with a miniature electronic device.
2. Description of Related Arts
FIG. 1 shows a conventional antenna 1 including a circuit board 2, an aerial 3, and a capacitor 4. For a better performance, the circuit board 2 usually needs to have a large size, and the aerial 3 needs to be set in a middle position of the circuit board 2. This type of antenna is not suitable to be used in a miniature electronic device.